Drabbles: Aspros & Sísifo
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 8 escritos cortos sobre esta pareja. Yaoi.


_*Basados en el Gaiden de Sísifo*_

* * *

**Contradicción  
[280]**

* * *

Se retorció entre las sábanas antes de despertar. Un gimoteo adolorido acompañó la acción de abrir los ojos, y su siguiente respiro fue intranquilo y silbante. Sentir movimiento a su lado le desconcertó inicialmente,_ ¿y por qué todo dolía?_

—No es hora para que despiertes todavía.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de voltear. Estaba completamente oscuro pero no necesitaba distinguir nada para reconocer la voz segura y autoritaria de Aspros.

Aspros era su amigo, pero de alguna forma siempre lo sentía como algo más cercano a un maestro en miniatura. Uno al que no siempre atendía…

Su cuerpo amoratado y raspado era consecuencia de ello.

Suspiró cansado. No sabía dónde estaba más que era una cama, posiblemente en algún mesón, y Aspros la compartía con él. No sabía qué tan grande era el cuarto y si su hermano y Hasgard se encontraban en algún lado del mismo. Pensar en averiguar detalles le fatigó aún más, así que se quedó callado, con sus ojos entrecerrados en apariencia reflexiva y taciturna. Sentía que Aspros había girado sobre su costado y lo observaba críticamente. Pasó saliva. El fracaso y la vergüenza resurgieron en su corazón. Aspros había sido claro.

_«Te dije que lo decepcionarías»._

Aspros solía estar en lo correcto, y Sísifo tendría que ir recordándolo mejor a partir de ahora.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo mal. —Dio un respingo al escuchar—. Sólo no debiste hacerlo.

Sísifo no estuvo seguro de si los golpes le habrían afectado la cabeza más de lo esperado, o si estaba más adormilado de lo que creía, pero le pareció imposible comprender aquella contradicción.

Sin embargo, pese a no entenderlo, temía que Aspros tenía razón.

* * *

**Motivo  
[277]**

* * *

Los estragos dolieron más a la mañana siguiente. Regresar al lugar que había sido asaltado por centauros causó tal impresión en el aspirante a Sagitario, que sin darse cuenta detuvo el andar que había mantenido tras Ilias, se quedó con la mirada desorbitada y húmeda vagando entre escombros, cuerpos y sangre. Escuchaba llantos de sobrevivientes que trataban de rescatar lo que hubiera quedado en pie de sus pertenencias, o de buscar a algún ser querido que hubiera perdido en el barullo…

Escuchaba también el leve crepitar de pequeños sitios incendiados, y se preguntó si sus imprudentes acciones habían servido de algo, al menos… ¿distracción? Ansiaba escuchar que una persona siquiera pudo escapar gracias a él.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron pasos suaves, y un suspiro bajo que le hizo voltear. El ceño de Aspros estaba fruncido de un modo que le sumaba años. Sus ojos de un azul penetrante vigilaban los horrendos resultados del atraco. No había reparado antes en ello, pero debía haber sido duro para él no moverse, esperar, verlos ser atacados despiadadamente y estar a punto de morir… Sísifo no habría aguantado ese tipo de impotencia. Incluso ahora, tras haber decepcionado a su hermano, no creía que pudiera actuar de un modo distinto si la situación se repitiera.

—Aspros, ¿tú por qué lo haces?... —¿Qué tipo de motivo lo hacía tan inamovible?

Aspros parpadeó, su rostro quedó en blanco por un momento, rejuvenecido. Miró hacia Sísifo y una luz apareció en sus ojos cuando comprendió a qué se refería con aquella críptica pregunta. Una sonrisa agridulce apareció en sus labios.

—Si te lo digo no vale. Se te debe ocurrir a ti solo.

* * *

**La primera vez  
[297]**_  
_

* * *

Su vista estaba llena de agua, todo a su alrededor se movía y nada era concreto. Intentó estirar una mano para alcanzar la masa azulada que se cernía sobre él, y acabó golpeando algo. Algo que provocó un gruñido y el estrujón de una mano sobre su muñeca.

—El Santuario tiembla… —masculló el confundido chico, a lo que Aspros resopló y dijo:

—No, estás envenenado. —Debía admitir que era un poco divertido verlo así. Curvó levemente sus labios y buscó otra franela limpia para secar el rostro de Sísifo. Había permanecido sentado a su lado ya por un buen rato, estudiando curioso el efecto del veneno entre que le limpiaba sudor y sangre. Hasgard se había quedado fuera del pequeño cuarto de enfermería mientras el nuevo dueño de la amadura de Sagitario se reponía. Aspros podía escuchar la celebración que tenía afuera con otros aprendices que seguramente se habían acercado a ver la caja.

—¿Lo hice?

—Lo hiciste —confirmó Aspros, guardándose la emoción adelantada por el momento en que él también lo haría. Apretó sus dientes y sus manos, lleno de expectación y ansias que le hicieron sonreír con un aire a nervioso triunfo.

—Y sí, el santuario pareció temblar por un momento. —Dentro de sí mismo sintió el choque de poder, y quiso estar ahí, en lugar de Sísifo, demostrando frente a todos lo que era. Sólo un par de años más…, o uno, o menos.

—Je…, duele. —Volvió su atención a Sísifo, quien tras escucharlo y saberse victorioso sonreía estúpidamente contento, aún con la mirada desenfocada. Aspros sonrió de lado y se inclinó rápido, le aclaró los ojos y barrió la sonrisa boba de Sísifo con un toquecito de sus labios, y se retiró con un gesto presuntuoso.

No iba a felicitarlo como tal.

* * *

**La segunda vez  
[413]**_  
_

* * *

La flecha chisporroteó hacia el suelo, sin llegar siquiera cerca del árbol. Aspros sacó una risilla y cruzó las piernas, apoyando las manos sobre la vieja columna tumbada y cubierta de vegetación.

—Será un problema si te sale así con la flecha dorada. —Notó el sonrojo de Sísifo antes de que volteara hacia él. Sabía que en realidad no se debía a su comentario. Sísifo había estado actuando cual ciervo desorientado cerca de él desde aquella vez en la enfermería.

Para Aspros no había sido gran cosa. Es decir, era un gesto acostumbrado. No con Sísifo, claro estaba, pero nada nuevo a fin de cuentas. No pensó que Sísifo se lo tomara con tanta seriedad. Y no le agradaba. Le hacía repensar su acción y analizar de más su motivos.

Torció los labios y se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido. Primero recogió la flecha y después llegó hasta Sísifo y le quitó el arco. Se tomó un segundo para regodearse en el hecho de, pese a ser menor, ya estaba a punto de superarlo en altura.

—Recuerdo que el señor Ilias dijo que debías cerrar los ojos. —Aspros había apreciado las contadas ocasiones en que había podido acompañar a Sísifo mientras entrenaba con el santo de Leo. Los conocimientos adquiridos durante tales sesiones eran invaluables, incluso al haberse visto limitado a conseguirlos por simple observación. Se preguntó brevemente si Defteros se sentía igual…, si obtenía lo mismo de verlo siempre a él.

Arrugó el entrecejo y dejó volar la flecha. La trayectoria fue perfecta a sus ojos. Nunca los cerró. Él no necesitaba buscar respuestas en ningún lado más que dentro de sí mismo. Miró a Sísifo, quien de nuevo lo observaba como si fuera un ente irreconocible que por algún motivo le enrojecía el rostro. Suspiró abatido e hizo un gesto indeciso con sus labios. Volteó hacia la flecha incrustada en el árbol, iba a caminar por ella pero Sísifo lo paró con una pregunta que no esperaba que se atreviera a sacar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, en la enfermería?...

Aspros lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de decir:

—Porque quise. —Era la explicación más fácil para ambos—. Ya deberías haberlo olvidado.

Sísifo frunció el ceño, se notó su lucha por no desviar la mirada. Tras unos segundos de consideración, Aspros sonrió. Amplio, demasiado quizás, pero frío. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sísifo mientras se le colocaba enfrente.

—De acuerdo. Será sólo una vez más.

* * *

**Nombres  
[284]**

* * *

_Sagitario_

De entre todos los nuevos cambios, se había dado algo en lo que nunca reparó antes. Era parte de lo que se había empeñado en conseguir, pero no terminaba de sentirse extraño, como que no cabía en la nueva versión alargada de su nombre.

_Sísifo de Sagitario._

Tan grande…

Inclinó la cabeza hacia sus pies recubiertos de dorado. La armadura se había ajustado a su estatura y complexión, y no era incómoda ni pesada, pero…, su cosmos no acababa de adecuarse a la situación, no resonaba con ella todavía como había sentido que sucedía entre Leo y su hermano.

Y suponía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero lo que ya nunca cambiaría sería escucharse como algo más que Sísifo. Había dejado de ser algo tan sencillo.

Alzó el rostro, animándose un poco al recordar su destino inmediato y que no tendría que preocuparse por lo mismo una vez llegara. Tal vez preocuparse de otras nuevas cosas que lo sorprendían cuando estaba con él, pero al menos no por aquello.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios cuando bajó entre las ruinas y lo vio ya realizando flexiones. Lucía tan terriblemente concentrado como con todo lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo no mostraba sufrir con las exigencias, estaba coordinado de pies a cabeza para soportar la determinación inacabable que le conocía.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Estos encuentros, sugeridos por aquél, eran muestra de que su nuevo status —su nuevo nombre— no había tenido efectos sólo en él. Podía respirar el anhelo en Aspros de ser Géminis.

No tuvo que llamarlo para que volteara, y no tuvo que esperar más para sentirse como lo de antes.

—Entrenemos, Sísifo.

* * *

**Esa otra vez  
[344]**

* * *

_«Será sólo una vez más.»_

Aspros mintió. Fueron varias veces más. En algún momento de los años que siguieron dejó de contar.

Sísifo nunca lo pedía realmente, era sólo que a veces no podía evitar mirar de más el rostro del otro, concentrarse por accidente en su boca, y cuando se daba cuenta ésta ya se encontraba presionando la suya no sin un deje de burla.

Aspros nunca le explicó de verdad el porqué, pero Sísifo se permitió participar, su cuerpo se hizo adicto a los pequeños disparos de calor que fueron escalando. Aspros nunca parecía afectado. Después de besarlo podía voltear a irse tan fresco como había llegado.

Por ello tardó en creerse del todo la noche que llegó agitado, con emociones extrañas en sus ojos, distante pero buscando estar indebidamente cerca.

Sísifo no reconoció su propia su voz cuando surgió alta, asombrada y excitada. Todo lo que él pudo hacer fue sujetar la cabeza de Aspros y agradecer que el templo de Sagitario fuera tan enorme y los ecos se perdieran hacia altísimos techos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó entre dientes, su frente chorreando sudor. Aspros no pudo contestarle, tenía la boca completamente ocupada. No creía que le hubiera contestado de cualquier modo… Sísifo gimoteó y apretó los cabellos azulados, raspó los talones de sus suelas contra el piso con movimientos espasmódicos de sus piernas.

—¿De quién… de quién aprendiste eso?... —soltó entre jadeos. Aspros cerró los ojos y chupó más fuerte, ignorando su voz. Sísifo no podría saber —no necesitaba saber— sobre sus frustraciones o temores. O pesadillas.

Ciertamente, Sísifo no entendía nada, excepto que se sentía demasiado bien quemarse así y se preguntó si Aspros había planeado esto o en verdad era un inusual arrebato de su parte.

Entendió mucho menos cuando el sacudón más fuerte lo deshizo, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la incomprensión que vino al otro día…, y todos los días que siguieron con un Aspros que actuaba bajo el sol como si no supiera lo que sucedía en las sombras.

* * *

**Ilias  
[287]**

* * *

—No volveremos a vernos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Te lo dijo? —No había ansias de consolar en su voz, por más que hubiera pretendido algo por el estilo. Fue inevitable que un destello de fastidio se colara entre el sonido, pero Sísifo se encontraba tan abstraído en su herida confusión que dudosamente prestaba demasiada atención a él. Había dejado de hacer esto último desde que su hermano se había marchado del santuario. No más camaradería ni entrenamientos juntos, ni miradas más largas de lo normal mientras él fingía no enterarse, o encuentros tan breves y furtivos que uno dudaba de que siquiera hubieran existido; sucedían en un plano alterno a sus realidades, para conveniencia de ambos.

Sísifo guardó silencio. Parecía que intentaba escuchar algo que no era él. Aspros cambió el casco de Géminis de lado, para cargarlo sobre su cintura a la derecha. Modificó el balance de su propio peso y sus ojos se entrecerraron intrigados hacia delante y abajo, sobre la nuca de Sísifo.

Sísifo estaba sentado sobre una columna tirada, en un sitio donde solía entrenar. Aspros había venido unas cuantas veces aquí, y echó una ojeada alrededor identificando signos de su presencia —la flecha incrustada en aquella hendidura del árbol—, de la presencia de Sísifo —aquellas hojas ya muertas clavadas en la corteza—, y del ahora ausente Ilias —todo alrededor, el aire mismo—.

Aspros inhaló hondo y volvió la mirada a los hombros abatidos de su... compañero. Amigo por circunstancias. Ya no estaba seguro. Últimamente las circunstancias estaban mutando a gran velocidad... Y de la fragilidad actual de aquél, Aspros extirpó un argumento más de los muchos que almacenaba en su tablero mental. El último templo no estaba hecho para Sísifo.

* * *

**El puente  
[409]**

* * *

_¿Aspros, dónde estás?_, repetía incansablemente en su mente desde hacía una hora. No era el momento para estar separados, la estrella maligna brillaba con fuerza...

—¿Has visto al joven con el que vine? Alto, cabello largo y azul… —La muchacha que limpiaba la entrada de posada negó con la cabeza, mostrando una expresión apenada. Sísifo le sonrió en agradecimiento, y se encaminó fuera con la intención de preguntar en los locales vecinos, ya que su cosmos no alcanzaba al del otro. Sin embargo, no necesitó seguir investigando.

La explosión de cosmos que conmocionó la aldea le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se transportó a toda velocidad a las afueras, de donde había provenido el impacto. El pánico se contagiaba rápidamente entre la gente, que ya corría salvando pertenencias y a sí mismos, aunque no tuvieran idea de lo que ocurría.

Sísifo tenía mucho tiempo de no compartir una misión con Aspros, y en esta última se había sentido totalmente desconectado a él. En realidad, si lo admitía, se había tratado de un proceso gradual y temía ser el culpable. Los momentos que compartían se habían vuelto escasos y aleatorios, terriblemente breves, y a veces no se trataban más de comunicar algo estrictamente relacionado con la organización del santuario.

No sólo las crecientes responsabilidades los habían apartado. Con Aspros siempre había algo más, y esa barrera protectora que desde pequeño había portado se había hecho más palpable, Sísifo nunca hizo intentos por roerla, le daba la impresión que Aspros no sería Aspros sin esa perenne distancia.

Pero volcaba la responsabilidad en sí mismo porque, desde un buen tiempo para acá, había más gente a su alrededor. Sasha, El Cid, Regulus… Su atención no se dividía entre ellos, sino que se enfocaba en grandes cantidades sobre uno y otro, y todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Era comprensible que detalles ajenos a esas nuevas luces en su vida se le escaparan?

Comprensible, quizás. Excusable, era otro asunto…

Llegó al puente, frenó de golpe. No pudo definir si los escalofríos se debieron por la imagen del puño de Aspros atravesando al espectro, el rostro altivo de aquél salpicado de sangre y en completa indiferencia; o si fue por la confusión de sus sentidos que por un momento no supieron ubicar a cuál de los dos pertenecía el cosmos oscuro y preciso, mortal.

Lo atacó la intranquila sensación de que debió comenzar a preguntárselo mucho antes...

_¿Dónde estaba Aspros?_


End file.
